


Open Eyes

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa was the oblivious leader of the MP's (that's Majorly Popular) until her 'friends' betrayed her by making her accidentally kiss Ymir. Now she lives with Jean (and sometimes Marco), and she's finally realizing just what she and the MP's had been putting everyone through. Especially quiet, mysterious Ymir. And for some reason, Christa can't stop thinking about the feel of Ymir's lips on hers, and how much she wants to see her again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the only chapter I just don't remember how to change it from 1/1 to 1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course it all began at one of Reiner's parties...

Mikasa's POV

 

I sat on Reiner's sofa with Armin, watching as the major college party went on. Music boomed through the apartment, some stupid song from 2012, most likely. That didn't interest me much.  
Over in the kitchen the MP's chatted. Now, MP was supposed to stand for Majorly Popular. But since that group was always together in the same formation, most of them wannabes and eager followers, and then the same leader, they were nicknamed the Military Police. Because they weren't just the popular kids, they were teenage soldiers led by their barbie-doll dictator, fighting against the uncool kids and 'keeping order' by tyranny.   
Anyway, so there sat perfect, adorable Christa among her squad of trained heart-breakers and bullies. And though I make it sound like her fault it really isn't. The reason for that is because she simply doesn't know what she's doing. And she never has. The older MP's pretty much raised her into what she is today, as did her MP sister, who died in a drunk-driving accident after a party last year. I knew that in her mind she wasn't doing anything wrong, and that no one had the heart or guts to explain. Not even me.   
Then again, I didn't talk to the MP's much. Just to one. Well Annie used to be an MP. Now she was my friend, and she was currently sitting next to Ymir, one of the MP's targets.   
Ymir was this goth chick, at least that's what everyone said when asked about her. She never really said a lot, so they had no reason to not believe it. However, being the observant person I am, believed otherwise. There was more to the stone wall of a girl than we could see, and secretly I wished to find out. Despite what everyone thought about me, I was a very curious person.  
While I was thinking of all of this I sort of zoned out, and that's when I noticed that two of the MPs were separated from the group and standing in front of Ymir and Annie. They were Annie's old friends, Marlo and Hitch. I clenched my fists, hoping that a fight wouldn't break out.  
"Hey goth." Hitch said, looking critically down at said girl. She lazily returned the gaze with an bored glare. "What?"  
"We just wanted to see if you had ever thought of wearing an actual color." Replied Marlo. Annie stood up in front of Ymir.  
"Back off you two. This could get ugly." The blonde growled. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned my head to see Armin. He seemed nervous. "Don't you think you should intervene before Annie gets mad?" He suggested. I shook my head. "Not yet."  
Christa got up and pranced over to the trio, jumping in between Marlo and Hitch, hooking her arms with theirs. She smiled obliviously at Annie.  
"What's going on?" Her tone was light, and I could hear her smile just as much as see it. Ymir got up and tried to quietly make her way to somewhere else when Hitch pushed Christa into her and they fell on top of each other. When they hit the ground, somehow they ended up in a position where their faces, and more importantly lips, were pressed together. A camera flash went off. The two girls separated as fast as possible, blushes covering their faces.   
"S-sorry..." Ymir stammered. Christa smiled fakely.   
"Its okay..." the blonde replied, and Ymir quickly made her way out of the room. Maybe even out of the house. Christa walked up to Hitch and Marlo and smiled.   
"I think I'm gonna go home now, if that's okay."  
"I'd advise you to stay away from us tomorrow."  
Christa froze. She and Hitch looked at each other, one glaring coolly, and one staring in bewilderment. The little blonde had absolutely no idea what was going on, and as everything got quiet, neither girl moved.   
"We don't allow lesbians in the MPs." Hitch responds after a while. Christa gasped.   
"But I'm not-"  
"That's not what this picture says." Marlo interjected, shoving his expensive phone towards the confused blonde and showing her the picture that was on instagram already. Tears started to fall from her eyes.  
"But I'm not- I-"  
"Just shut up and get out of here. No one wants to hear you lie about what we all just witnessed first hand." Hitch snapped. Jean started to step forward.  
"Now hold on just a second I saw you push her!" He called out. She smirked. "You don't have any proof."  
"I-" he started to throw a comment about how Marco saw it too when Christa pushed past him, tears streaming down her face and sobs making her shake as she went. He turned to Marco, who nodded, and went after her. I sighed.

 

Christa's POV

I made my way blindly outside, my lungs dying for air that I just couldn't seem to get. Everything was falling apart and the worst thing was that I thought they were my friends. I just wanted to go home. A hand grasped my shoulder and I stopped, spinning around to face my captor.  
"Christa, are you alright?" Marco asked, looking down at me with a concerned expression. I took a second to let my head stop spinning, then shook my head. "N-no."  
Then I started to ask him to take me home when I realized I wasn't welcome there anymore. I lived with Hitch and Marlo. My sobs increased, and I leaned against his chest. He hugged me, and I just cried. I barely noticed him pick me up and when I opened my eyes, he set me down on the hood of Jean's car.  
"You live with them, right?" He asked, and I nodded.  
"Well why don't you stay with Jean tonight, I mean I was going to crash at his place too. I don't think its a good idea to go back to your house right now." The freckled boy suggested. I thought it over, and I didn't see any problems with it. I had known Jean and Marco since middle school, though I didn't talk to Jean too much. Marco had math with me for the last two years of school and helped me on my homework since I sucked at math.   
"Okay, if he doesn't mind." I replied.   
"I don't."   
I turned my head to see Jean opening up the door of his car and smiling at me. He had a busted lip. My eyes widened, and Marco walked around the car to him, checking his injury.  
"Dude, what happened?" He asked, and Jean lightly attempted to push his friend away. Or so I thought.   
"Marlo punched me. He hits pretty hard for a pussy."  
"Jean, language." Marco chided before gently kissing Jean's bloody lip. I gasped quietly, but they both looked over at me. I looked away.  
"Oops. Sorry, Christa, I kinda forgot you were watching..." Marco apologized, laughing awkwardly. Jean slung an arm around his shoulders.   
"He has a tendency to forget about the rest of the world when he's around me. But now I guess you know about us."  
"Uh... What?"  
"We're gay."   
"Oh." Silence filled the night besides the music from Reiner's. I think they were waiting to see if I'd freak over it or not. Judging by what had just happened, it was a likely reaction.  
“That’s… That’s cool.” I mumbled, nodding my head. Looking at them now, it was obvious. The only surprising factor was that I hadn’t seen it before.  
They laughed awkward, and we got in Jean's car. I spent most of the drive trying not to think about what would happen tomorrow or how my 'friends' betrayed me, but asking Jean and Marco about their relationship and stuff. And I think they were surprised at first at how I didn't mind, even after what had just transpired at the party, but they seemed all too happy to share.  
However, every now and then I would think about when Ymir and I accidentally kissed.

And how I kind of liked it.


	2. Chapter 2- Jean's Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christa goes to Jean's and then she has a sort of panic attack. But Jeanmarco the wonder team save the day again.

Christa's POV

 

When we got to Jean's apartment complex, he pulled into a parking spot, turned off the engine, and sat for a moment, thinking. Marco looked back at me and I tilted my head to the side. He smiled. After a while, Jean turned around in his seat to face me.  
"Hey, so, my apartment has really thin walls and sometimes Marco stays over and y'know... You don't mind, right?" Jean stammered out, blushing. I blushed a bit too, looking down at my hands. "Um... Okay... But warn me first?"  
"Deal." They both replied before getting out of the car. I followed silently, suddenly feeling a bit awkward about the thought of having to listen to Jean and Marco fucking. But I guess I could just listen to music and text-  
Tears formed in the corners of my eyes as I thought about how I didn't have anyone to text anymore. All my friends weren't friends with me anymore, except for Marco and Jean, but I kind of can't text them while they're... yeah...  
"Christa, you coming?" Jean called at the top of the stairs. I nodded and made my way up, holding onto the handrail and trying not to cry. I could break down later. Right now I had more pressing matters.  
Like the fact that I really had to pee.  
"Hey Jean, where's your bathroom?" I inquired. He pointed to the hallway. "Only door on the left."

 

After my business was taken care of, I walked back out to the small living room, and found the guys on the couch watching Glee. It was hard not to laugh. Marco looked back at me and smiled, patting the open seat on the couch. Smiling back, I sat on the dark green couch cushion.   
"So how about we go to Hitch's place and grab your stuff tomorrow? And then you can go to Marco's, since he has a spare bedroom. And an actual house." Jean suggested. I nodded, finding no fault in his plan. But as I thought of getting my stuff, I thought of how I'd have to see Hitch and Marlo again, and how they would look at me like I was nothing. I thought about how all my friends were going to do that to me. How they weren't my friends anymore. And that they'd probably planned all this.  
The deeper and darker my thoughts got, the harder it became to breathe. Everything got blurry. Images of glaring faces, hateful posts about me, and me being alone swam through my head, hazy but sharp. My head started to hurt. I felt myself fall off of the couch, but didn't really feel myself hit the ground.   
And then I opened my eyes to find Marco hugging me. I was sitting on the ground, Jean was on the couch casting a concerned look at me. The TV was still on. Slowly, I let myself come back to reality, and my headache faded away. Marco scooted back on the grey carpet, and looked at me, concerned.   
"S-sorry, I just-" my voice cracked and then Marco was back, his arms wrapped around me. Back when we were in high school, and we did homework together, we were really good friends. And I thought of him like the brother that I never had. Even now, after we'd lost contact over the summer, he was still like that.  
I sighed, leaning against the freckled boy. A hand lightly patted my shoulder. Jean wanted to help, obviously, but he was really awkward about it. I smiled at him and separated myself from Marco, standing up and brushing off my jeans.  
"Christa?" Jean said my name quietly, and I tilted my head to the side. "Yes?"  
"It'll be okay. You can make new friends, better ones and, and you don't have to think about them." He started to ramble, and Marco clapped a hand over his mouth. "Jean. Shut up."  
"Thanks though guys. Sorry I freaked out." I apologized. Marco removed his hand from Jean's mouth and stood up.   
"Its fine. A lot happened earlier, and I'm sure it's nowhere near over, so we don't mind. We are your friends after all." He replied, sitting beside Jean.  
"Yeah..." I sighed. I walked back over to the couch and sat down by Marco again, and he put an arm around my shoulders as well as Jean's.  
"Its going to be an interesting year, that's for sure." He predicted, and then I had an idea.  
"Hey, guys, do you wanna play 20 questions?" I asked. Jean looked at Marco, and they nodded. "Sure."  
And so for pretty much the rest of the night we played 20 questions. Though it was more like 150 questions. And I felt okay.


	3. Chapter 3- Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco takes Historia to a cafe where Sasha works and Connie was hanging out, and then Ymir shows up.

Christa's POV

 

When I woke up the next morning, Jean and Marco were kissing by the door, Jean's arms around Marco's neck and Marco's hands on Jean's hips, lips and tongues moving in sync. They were obviously trying very hard to be quiet, but they were failing. I smiled and threw the pillow that I was using at them, hitting their faces. They jumped back and looked at me, and I waved.

"Oh, morning Christa." Marco said. I nodded. "Well, I'm heading to work, you guys can hang out here or whatever." Jean called, walking about of the door. 

"Well, since you're up, wanna go get some food?" Marco suggested. I yawned, stretched, and dragged myself off of the surprisingly comfy couch and nodded. "If you can find me one of Jean's hair brushes I'll be ready in five minutes."

My freckled friend laughed and tossed me a brush from the counter. I shuffled to the bathroom and brushed my really nappy hair in front of the mirror. When I was finished I stepped back into the living room where Marco was waiting, holding out a green Titan University Scout hoodie. It had the school's emblem on it, the wings of freedom. I raised an eyebrow.

"Its cold outside and you have no jacket." He explained. I smiled and took the clothing, slipping it on over my pink Polo. Ha, I was wearing Marco's jacket with a Polo. What serendipity.

"Ready?" I nodded, "then let's get going." He told me before leading me out of the door and down the stairs. We had to walk to the nearest cafe and it was as cold as Marco had said, so I started shivering. Marco put an arm around my shoulders and I looked up, shocked. He smiled.

"Just trying to keep you warm, Christa." Was his explanation. I suddenly thought about how my name wasn't actually Christa, it was Historia, however Hitch thought that my first name sounded weird so she made me go by my middle name. No one else knew. And I was done with anything to do with them.

"Please, call me Historia." I ordered. Marco looked down at me quizzically. "Historia is my real name." 

"Oh! Well then, Miss Historia, I shall inform all of our friends of this." There was a lightness in his voice, a happiness that I had never really known. Maybe it was a side effect of being in love?

"Friends? But you and Jean are my only friends." I reminded him. Marco shook his head, black hair flopping against his forehead.

"Not for long!" He sang, laughing. I smiled. It wasn't long before we arrived at the cafe. He held the door open for me. I gratefully stepped into the warm building, rubbing my arms and trying to thaw them out. Marco chuckled behind me. We walked up to the counter where a girl I recognized as Sasha was chatting idly with a boy whose name I didn’t remember. They both looked up at us. A smile flashed on the girl’s face, and she pulled a notepad out of her pocket.

“Hey Marco! What can I get for ya?” she asked politely. Marco named off some kind of caramel espresso thing, and after writing it down she turned to me. 

“And for you, um… Crystal?” The redhead seemed confused sa she tried to guess my name. I smiled, laughing lightly. 

“No, it’s Historia. Historia Reiss.” I told her, shaking her outstretched hand, “And as for my order, I would like an Iced Coffee.” 

“I’m Sasha Braus.” Sasha introduced herself properly before heading over to the coffee machines and doing her job. I turned to look at Marco who was talking to the aforementioned boy. Marco faced me once again. 

“This is Connie, Sasha’s ‘friend’.” When Marco said ‘friend’ he nudged Connie with his elbow and he blushed. 

“Sh-shut up, Freckles!” He stammered. I laughed, watching as Marco continued to tease Connie. 

“Historia.” Sasha called, tapping the counter. I turned back to her, blushing in embarrassment. She just smiled.

“Oh, thanks!” I thanked her, pulling out my wallet, but Marco put his and over mine and closed it.

“I’ll pay.” He insisted. I huffed. I didn’t want to be a burden or anything. But the freckled boy seemed all too happy to give Sasha his money for both of our drinks. Then we both sat down at the table where Connie was, Sasha joining us. there wasn’t anyone else in the place.

“So, Historia, tell us about yourself!” Sasha suggested, and I bit my lip. I was still a bit nervous, afraid that I’d say something stupid and be next to friendless again. However, if I didn’t say anything it’d be worse.

“Well, I’m Historia, I used to be part Hitch’s group, until she pushed me onto a girl last night at a party and posted pics on Facebook and Instagram saying I was a lesbian, which I’m not, and now I’m staying with Marco and Jean. Other than that, my life is boring. Was boring. I don’t really know what’s gonna happen to me now…” I trailed off, looking down at my hands, which were tightly clasped around my drink. Thoughts of the night before came flooding into my mind again, and it was all I could do not to cry. It wasn’t until I felt someone hugging me that I noticed everybody was quiet. I looked over to see Sasha, arms wrapped tightly around my neck, and I smiled sadly.

“Th-thanks, Sasha.” I stuttered. She went back to her chair and smiled. Suddenly, the bell on the Cafe’s door jingled, signaling the arrival of a new person. I looked back and gasped quietly, It was the girl I’d accidentally kissed. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a black denim jacket, and a plain white t-shirt, with a black scarf. She had freckles, which I hadn’t noticed during our last encounter. And today she had on a pair of wire-framed glasses, which were, you guessed it, black. They suited her, sort of. suddenly I thought quickly about how I hadn’t been able to get her out of my mind until I had gotten here, and now here she was. Wasn’t I just so lucky. She looked at me, and I quickly turned back to stare at my coffee like it was the most fascinating thing in the universe.

“Hey guys.” she said, sitting in the last empty chair. There was a chorus of greetings before it went quiet again. 

“Hey, blondie.” The girl called. I looked up and glared at her for calling me ‘Blondie.’ She raised an eyebrow. 

“Hey, don’t get so defensive, it’s not like I know your name.” She said.

“Historia Reiss.” I introduced. She nodded, like she’d been expecting me to say it. I felt a bit confused.

“Call me Ymir.” She insisted. I thought about her name for a moment, saying it in my head and knowing that it wasn’t going to be forgotten anytime soon. Ymir stood up, looking down at me. 

“Hey, can we talk for a bit?” She asked. I looked to Marco, who shrugged. So, with a nod, I followed her out into the cold to the bench outside of the Cafe. I was a little skeptical.

“So, um… Sorry about last night…” I apologized, looking away. My lips tingled softly when I thought of the accidental kiss. I shook my head, trying to bury the feeling.

“It’s okay. It did more damage to you than me, I mean, I don’t care about being branded a lesbian by Hitch ‘cause I am one.” Ymir revealed, and I whipped my head up to look at her, shocked. She was looking across the street, not noticing my surprised stare.

“O-okay… Well good to know, I guess.” Was my quiet and extremely awkward reply. Her eyes shifted to mine, and she looked at me curiously.

“Anyway, I brought you out here ‘cause I wanted to see if you wanted to be friends? I… um… Don’t have a ton of friends anyways, and you just lost most of yours last night because they’re all pricks, and… Yeah…” She trailed off. I smiled, feeling a bit less awkward.  
“Sure.”


End file.
